User blog:MadCrayolaz/The Daily Movie
Welcome to the weekly movie night, home of the Black Spaghetti Boar! What Is All About? For about a week now, I've gotten the Wikia Chat to come and join me while I host a movie on Livestream. We joke and chat about the movie and just have fun! Well, I've had so much fun doing this that I would like to do this on a daily basis! As of now, I will be hosting movies daily, on my LiveStream channel. How Do I Watch/Join? Well that question is very easy to answer. Just come on down to my LiveStream channel, located at http://www.livestream.com/randomcraft. All you need to do to join in on the chat is log into a LiveStream account, or create a nickname. Are There Any Rules? Of course! Same rules in the WikiaChat are used in the chat. The only exception? As long as you don't take it TOO far, being insensitive is alright as long as noone feels offended by this. If you ARE offended, please send me a note about this, and I will alert everyone to stop. I do want to keep the chat "lax", but again, it's not going to be cool if someone there is offended. Other Rules: *Name's Have To Be Readable: This means no bright colors that blind you *Try To Keep Names Related To The WikiChat Names *Do Not Use The Bold Or Underlined Settings When Chatting: Italics are fine, but the bold and underlined are reserved for Chat Moderators so that their messages can stand out *Do Not Spam Messages Or Movie Requests *AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, NO DAMN TROLLING EACH OTHER! List Of Rule Keeping Chat Mods *DynastyW - Owner *ZeroExalted (NotZero) - Head Moderator *ILYx3 - Moderator *inc1t3Ful - Moderator *Carmaste1 (carmaste1) - Moderator *TopsyKretts3 (TehKrutts) - Moderator, Director Note: If you are a chat moderator on the Wikia chat, you will be added to the list of people, if you so choose to join and create a real LiveStream account. Can I Request A Movie? Well of course you can! If you would like to submit a movie, put the name of the movie, and the directors name as well, then surround the name and the director with three ', and then put your signature at the end. If you would like to add a vote to a movie, just put your signature after the original posters signature. Here is an example of it: Kiki's Delivery Service - Directed by Hayao Miyazaki ~~~~ *On a side note, if you are suggesting a good anime/kung-fu movie, the movie gets an extra vote :P **On a super side note, does anyone know how Kalika LiveStreamed CA? Each time I try, the screen shows up as black for you guys Movie Requests Put your request in the same format as the above example. Hamlet - Directed by Kenneth Branagh # TopsyKretts3 08:21, May 16, 2012 (UTC) # DynastyW 20:24, May 16, 2012 (UTC) (Also, how about Othello :P?) YouTube marathon! - Directed by whoever makes the videos :D # ILYx3 13:07, May 16, 2012 (UTC) # DynastyW 20:24, May 16, 2012 (UTC) The Hunt for Red October - Directed by John McTiernan # TopsyKretts3 17:32, May 16, 2012 (UTC) # 22:08, May 22, 2012 (UTC) (I've always wanted to see this movie just so I could understand its plot...) Ip Man - Directed by Wilson Yip # Omgwtflmfaorofl 15:54, May 17, 2012 (UTC) # 20:39, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Independence Day - Directed by Roland Emmerich # 23:36, May 18, 2012 (UTC) # TopsyKretts3 01:52, May 21, 2012 (UTC) # 22:08, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Way of the Dragon - Directed by Bruce Lee # Inc1t3Ful 00:32, May 21, 2012 (UTC) # DynastyW 00:55, May 21, 2012 (UTC) # 22:08, May 22, 2012 (UTC) (Chuck Norris!) Pokemon: The Movie 2000 - Kunihiko Yuyama # Hadesfriend1 # 22:08, May 22, 2012 (UTC) (I'll never be too old!) # (Oh hell yes) Other Channel Directors TopsyKretts - Channel Director on Fridays Past Streamed Movies These are moves that have already been watched. *Kiki's Delivery Service *Drunken Master I and II *Princess Mononoke *Mississippi Burning *Dodgeball *??? *Profit! Movie Requests That Need To Be Correctly Formatted Please follow the above example. If you would like to suggest the movie again, make sure to follow the format. Resident Evil - -ILYx3 13:09, May 16, 2012 (UTC) A very Red dawn-hadesfriend Category:Blog posts